When one's physical safety is involved, the response to a threat from another relies on many factors. In particular, a response to threats in a combat, or quasi-combat environment must be as instinctive as possible, and it must be appropriate for elimination of the threat. This requires both preparation and training.
A realistic environment for training is a significant consideration when preparing an individual(s) to encounter a life-threatening situation. In a combat environment where there are many different types of threats, it is all the more important that an individual be able to identify and properly respond to each threat. With this in mind, a situation of particular importance in today's conflicts arises wherever a conventional looking land vehicle (i.e. an unarmored vehicle) drives into a potential strike zone without proper identification or authorization. In a combat environment, even though the vehicle may look like a car, truck or some other non-military vehicle, a justifiable response to this situation is to engage the vehicle with small arms fire.
In preparation for a situation as presented above, a realistic target should be used for training purposes. It must look like a vehicle, move like a vehicle, and sound like a vehicle. Further, the action that is taken to nullify (eliminate) such a target must be the same as will be used for a response to such a threat in actual combat. Specifically, this means the land vehicle (target) will be engaged by small arms fire. In this case, the term “small arms” means any portable firearm (e.g. rifles, pistols and light machine guns). As a practical matter, however, this may also include 50 cal. weapons. In any event, when a vehicle (training target or otherwise) is engaged, the expectation is that the target vehicle will be destroyed. This can be expensive. Particularly, when a large number of target vehicles are needed during a training cycle.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile target assembly (i.e. target vehicle) having a façade that can be repaired/replaced for a subsequent training exercise, after being damaged/destroyed by small arms fire. Another object of the present invention is to provide a target vehicle having an armor-protected automotive unit that is survivable for subsequent use after being attacked by small arms fire. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile target assembly that is easy to manufacture, is simple to use and is comparatively cost effective.